La muy literal carta de San Valentin
by Phantalassas
Summary: Inty y Quilla. Luna y sol. Quizá las cartas de dinosaurios no eran las únicas bonitas. TsukiHina if you squint. YGO!AU


**Notas iniciales:** La muy literal carta de san Valentín.

O también llamado sólo quería una excusa para escribir de Inty y Quilla.

La verdad, sólo un corto y tonto AU de San Valentín porque esto gritaba mi otp.

 **Advertencias:** Falta de beta. Sin sentido. Sólo quería usar esas cartas, idk- im a nerd

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! ni YGO son mios, gracias a todo lo santo.

* * *

 **La muy literal carta de san Valentín.**

* * *

Tsukishima elevó una ceja, mientras revisaba el booster pack que acababa de comprar –por insistencia de Yamaguchi, más que cualquier otra cosa- Duel monsters no era algo que le llamara la atención –ya no lo hacía, de cualquier manera- o que le hiciera emocionarse, como lo hacía con casi toda la población existente.

Cuando era niño había tenido una absurda fascinación con las tarjetas intercambiables y los hologramas que apenas se estaban estrenando, apareciendo sobre la mesa de los torneos y haciendo al asunto mucho más _interesante._

Pero eso había sido muchísimo tiempo atrás, ahora la cantidad de arquetipos que habían salido eran demasiados como para que los recordara, los hologramas habían abandonado las mesas y ahora eran gigantescas proyecciones que eran capaces incluso de hacerte sentir sus rugidos metros a la redonda… Y ya no había cartas lindas de dinosaurios.

Revisó las cartas que le habían tocado, sólo para matar el tiempo que quedaba antes de que empezaran las clases. Yamaguchi hablaba emocionado a su lado, pero Tsukishima sólo tomaba las palabras más importantes de toda la palabrería, dejando el resto de lado- algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Había un samurái regordete con la cara pintada, una nave que parecía un rip-off mal hecho de alguna de las de star wars. Una jodida parodia de un burro piñata y un gato trampolín (Tsukishima comenzaba a pensar si es que Konami se estaba quedando sin ideas o algo así) y finalmente un dragón rojo y de dos cabezas, que parecía tener un sol detrás.

—Dragón del sol Inty, uh

Murmuró, observando la carta y su particular diseño. Para luego, elevar su rango de visión y posarla sobre la figura de un Hinata, que, para no variar era demasiado ruidoso para ser tan temprano en la mañana.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Tsukki?—preguntó Yamaguchi, mientras parpadeaba e intentaba ver qué cosa había captado la atención de su mejor amigo.

Tsukishima devolvió su mirada entonces al otro muchacho, quien aún tenía sus propias cartas en la mano. Chasqueó la lengua, claramente irritado.

—No. No pasa nada.

Terminó, bajando la mirada.

Pero como si esa simple frase hubiera servido para invocar a un demonio, el objeto de su intensa mirada ya estaba frente a él, luciendo como un perrito pequeño al cual le han dado demasiada azúcar

…

No sabía por qué terminaba pensando en esa clase de comparaciones.

— ¡Hey Tsukishima! ¡No tenía idea de que también jugabas!

Kei no tuvo más de dos segundos para hacer una expresión de dolor metafórico apareciera en su rostro, antes de que Yamaguchi saltara- también emocionado para hablar por él.

— ¡Justamente acabamos de comprar un par de booster packs!

Los últimos que habían llegado, por el aniversario de industrias ilusión o algo así. Tsukishima no había estado prestando atención. Que curiosamente había coincidido con la gigantesca celebración de San Valentin. Genial, mientras la media esperaba por chocolates, los etiquetados nerds esperaban cartas.

Triste.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con fuerza y antes de que Tsukishima pudiera pensar en una manera de librarse de la situación en la que estaba, la bola de energía naranja ya corría atrás de él para ver qué cartas tenía en la mano.

— ¡Woah! ¡Es la primera vez que veo estas!

Tsukishima finalmente encontró un momento para suspirar y lamentarse por su suerte. Pero Hinata seguía observando las cartas como un niño emocionado –que, en realidad era- y Tsukishima aún sentía esa extraña mezcla de emociones cada vez que el más pequeño le miraba con sus gigantescos ojos.

Le dio una mirada a las cartas que tenía en la mano, elevando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa sardónica cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el dragón rojo.

Bueno, había escuchado comparar al enano más de una vez con el sol.

Que él mismo hubiera pensado que la comparación era muy cierta no tenía nada que ver.

—Hey, Hinata, toma esta.

Dijo al tiempo que estiraba la carta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata y Yamaguchi parpadearon al tiempo. Confundidos.

Se miraron al tiempo, como si ninguno pudiera creer que de hecho- Tsukishima le estuviera ofreciendo ¿un regalo?

— ¿Seguro, Tsukishima?

Preguntó, aunque ya tenía la carta entre sus manos.

El mentado ni se molestó en girar el rostro para verle, girando su mirada muy convenientemente en dirección a la ventana, moviendo la cabeza a modo de afirmación. Hinata quiso preguntar nuevamente, pero la repentina llegada del maestro frustró cualquier intento por conseguir alguna respuesta de Tsukishima.

* * *

No había sido un día tan terrible. Pensó Tsukishima.

Habían aparecido alrededor de diez paquetes de chocolates en su casillero, mitad de ellos anónimos mitad de ellos de chicas que él ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido. Los lanzó dentro de su morral sin mucho cuidado, para luego dejar que este cayera por un lado de su espalda, y comenzar el largo camino a casa seguido de Yamaguchi.

Habían estado conversando sobre trivialidades, un torneo que había visto en tv y el terrible gusto del dueño de industrias ilusión por los conejos de caricaturas. Que Kageyama se había tomado muy a pecho su nueva escuela y ahora andaba coleccionando cada carta "black feather" que pudiera encontrar…

Hasta que frente a ellos apareció.

Hinata era rápido. Muy rápido. Quizá porque además de las cartas también pertenecía a un par de clubes deportivos.

No que Tsukishima se hubiera molestado en escuchar cuando el otro chico los mencionaba-..

— ¡Hey Tsukishima!

Llamó, acercándose a zancadas muy largas para alguien con piernas tan cortas. Él, no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, pues ya se encontraba con una carta frente a su cara.

— ¡Para ti!

Dijo, y quizá más por reflejo que otra cosa, Tsukishima se encontró a si mismo tomando la carta.

Tan rápido como apareció, igualmente se fue.

Yamaguchi parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Tsukishima se preguntaba lo mismo. Sus ojos bajaron a la carta.

Tenía el fondo blanco. El mismo que tenía la carta que le había dado a Hinata en la mañana.

Uh- ¿No que devolver regalos era algo así como- una falta de respeto?

Iba a gruñir, porque de alguna manera se había sentido ofendido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, que de hecho, aquella carta no era la misma que él le había entregado al muchacho en la mañana.

Para empezar, estaba mirando en la dirección contraria.

Ciertamente tenía dos cabezas, pero era azul.

—Dragón de la luna Quilla, uh.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que no supo de dónde provino.

Quizá las cartas de dinosaurios no eran las únicas bonitas después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Yeah... Culpo enteramente a Kis, ella y las ideas que me da. ¡Feliz Sam va lentin! you know i absolute-ly adore you ;D -Akashi style


End file.
